Ready? SET Chaos!
by The Geek Goddess
Summary: The council orders team fighters back, but for what reason? Is there something darker on the loom?And what of Sally? Or Sonic for that matter? There is treason and chaos on the horizon, and the results are not pretty. My first Fanfic, so please offer any advice as to improvements and/or suggestions.


**READY?SET...CHAOS!**

Part 1: The Un(?)triumphant return

For world renowned heroes, they certainly didn't get the welcoming committee they expected, or at the very least hoped for, when the council of acorn ordered them back to new Mobotropolis. The council claimed the citizens needed more protection, fully knowing team fighters was about taking the fight to Eggman. To sonic it seemed like a punch to the gut. They had been on the tail of the fatso and his "deadly omelette", as Sonic put it, for several weeks now and everyday they got closer to it. And then out of nowhere the council ordered them back.

*We were so close, we almost saved her. And team fighters are about helping everyone affected by Eggman. So why are we here? Instead of helping the people who really need it, we're stuck babysitting the ungrateful ingrates of this city* Sonic thought to himself, as he sat waiting for the council to call on his team. He looked around for something interesting to look at. And there was plenty here that was of interest to look at. He had to admit it seemed counter productive for a council that had not solved a serious housing issue for its place of meeting to be very lavish and grandiose. Paintings and murals and statues and ornaments adorned every wall. The place was carpeted with a red and white checker was even statues of each of the current council members in the halls. The place smelled of imitated lavender and according to Sonic, conspiracy.

He quickly corrected his thinking out loud "No, no. Don't think like that hedgehog. These are my friends and family. They deserve to be protected. They have been thought a lot" Apparently too out loud, as Tails heard him.

"I'm sorry, what was that Sonic?" Tails tried to get him to clarify. Sonic didn't want to have to answer any questions at that moment, or at any moment for that matter, so he pretended he wasn't paying attention, not like he really was in the first place.

"I'm sorry did you say something Tails?" Sonic asked, convincingly innocent. He did apparently succeed in fooling Tails into thinking just that. Tails sighed in slight annoyance. Tails also wasn't surprised that sonic was irritable today, after all he had gone for days now trying to hunt down the doctor without blowing off steam only to have the council bring them back when they were on the edge of success. Tails knew though that sonic was thinking deeply about something, for a change.

The secretary of the council finally called on them." Team Fighters, the council will see you now"

" 'bout time slow mo's!" Sonic said speeding into the room of the councils meeting place. Tails and Amy followed behind in the dust cloud that had formed.

* * *

"Team Fighters, you are to stay in here in New Mobotropolis until further notice. Eggman has shown he wants to concentrate his efforts on this city" Penelope told them, with an amount of uncertainty in her voice.

*pff...no he hasn't* Sonic thought to himself, more out of spite then reality. His focus though quickly shifted to the one thing that actually could weigh on his mind.

" What about Sal?" He asked, his tone secretly heartbroken and sad, but few if any, would have noticed.

"Don't you worry about that. We will be handling that from now on. We have a team being specially trained for a rescue. Team Fighters duties are to the citizens now" penelope assured. Sonic caught out of the corner of his vision Isabella mongoose's right eye was twitching as well as the fact she looked uneasy when penelope said this. For Sonic that meant "What she just said was a load of bull crap" but he wasn't about to mention his suspicions just yet.

*No they're not* Sonic thought, as he got impatient foremost with the council at that moment. He didn't know much about politics, nor did he want to know, but of what he did know, he knew that was council code for "Thats not really on our priority list and so therefore we might think about forming and training a makeshift rescue team in a couple of months once we've clear some unnecessary paperwork as well as got a raise". He began looking for quick exits out of the room. So far there was nothing, but he figured he'd find something soon. The council kept talking, something about protecting the peoples and such. Sonic couldn't care less. He just wanted out. He could vaguely hear tails say something, something like they understood. Sonic couldn't take it anymore, he saw an open window behind were the council was sitting and did a running dive out of it. The fallout of a sonic boom hit the person closest to where Sonic dove, Hamlin, and effectively threw him out of his chair and onto the floor. It took several moments for the council to figure out what had just happened, for Tails it took just a second.

* * *

the next morning

"You boys sleep well last night?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"Sure did uncle Chuck" Tails answered

"hmph" was all Sonic could gather himself to say

"It must be refreshing to sleep on an actual bed inside a house" Jules joked

"Yep. It sure is" Tails said, chuckling a little when he said it

"hmph"

"I can only imagine what it was like sleeping out in the open everyday only to wake up with not much to eat" Bernie said handing them each a plate of food, "Here you boys go, scrambled eggs and chili dogs, your favorite!"

"Thank you very much"

"hmph" This time when sonic said it, tails subtlety elbowed him "hmm...oh yeah..what? Ohp! Thanks!" Sonic received several concerned looks from his family

"Hey Jules can you get the door, I think I heard a knock" Bernie asked her husband

"Oh, hi Amy" Jules said to the familiar face at the door

"I wanted to see how Sonic and Tails are doing"

"Come on in. We are just eating breakfast. You hungry?" Bernie asked her. However Amys attention was elsewhere

"Where is Sonic?" Amy asked as she sat down at the table, looking for Sonic like a predator looks for a prey

"What do you mean where is Sonic, he's right here... hey where is Sonic?" Bernie said in confusion

"Where did he go? He was here just a second ago!" Jules asked, trying to find his speedy son. Tails pointed to the open window, curtains now blowing in the wind.

* * *

"Hmph. Like I'm staying here" Sonic said in reply to the guards posted at the gate, keeping him from proceeding out of the city.

"Sorry Sonic. Councils orders. No one leaves, nothing comes in"

Sonic was getting impatient. "I'm just going to freedom HQ"

"Rules apply to everyone. That includes you hedgehog"

Hedgehog. He hated it when people called him that, it reminded him too much of how the egghead talked to him.

"hmph"

Sonic then ran off, frustrated and angry, but foremost, bored.

He had been cooped up too long and desperately wanted to stretch his legs. He hadn't had a good long run in weeks. He needed the wind to clear his thoughts.

* * *

" I'm worried about him uncle Chuck. He just not himself recently." Tails said out of concern for the person he considered his older brother

"Sonic will be fine, he is Sonic after all. Speaking of the speedy devil. Where is he?"

* * *

* I'm bored. 5 minutes of running, and I can't find anything to do. Where's a deadly killer robot when you need one?* Sonic thought to himself, as he stopped himself to smell a colorful flower.

"There he is!" A guard shouted out. Several more guards came running towards him.

Sonic's curiosity was piqued. "Umm, good day officers?!" Sonic said raising an eyebrow. He figured something interesting was about to happen and he wanted to see the outcome. Maybe a robot was attacking the city somewhere?

"I'm sorry sonic, but you have broken the speed limits on 12 different roads."

He didn't realize that interesting thing would be completely absurd and definitely not something worth his time.

"Come again? Speed limit?" Sonic blurted out, completely confused

"All the roads have speed limits. It keeps people safe. We are going to have to write you a ticket"

"SINCE WHEN?!" Sonic asked, his voice rising to a louder level

The guards responded, but not with a helpful answer. They just tried to shove the speeding ticket in his face.

"Umm...how about no?!" Sonic said running off. The notion of a ticket was absurd, this had never happened before. Today was starting to feel like one giant sick joke being played on him.*I'm going to freedom HQ whether the guards like it or not* Sonic thought to himself, running towards the gate of the nanite city. He didn't realize the council was already a step ahead of him until it was too late. Sonic ran full speed, face first into the lowered force field.

"Not my day" Sonic mumbled to himself as he dusted off and uprighted himself.

It just so happened that Sonic's favorite moving time paradox happened to be walking by at that moment.

"How on Mobius are you still conscious after that?" Silver commented out of concern for his fast, and looking furious, friend.

"Hmph" Was all Sonic could muster to reply, being his pride was bruised and he was ticked off at the council.

"I wanted to apologize for not being able to help you to save princess Sally last time we saw each other in that cold wasteland called the northern tundra"

"Its fine. She'll be saved soon, and that's a promise. I will save her"

Silver was in the middle of saying "I'm sure you will" when he was interrupted by some frantic guards running their way. Sonic could foresee how his day was now going to be spent. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at the guards as they approached.

"Disobeying another law i see. There will be consequences for your maniacally rampant egotistical actions, pincushion" A guard yelled at Sonic.

Pincushion? Was the Council taking name calling classes from the Doc now? Sonic was beginning to see a strange similarity he didn't quite like.

"Maniacally rampant egotistical actions? What the heck does that even mean?" Sonic questioned in a manor of outright disbelief and contempt for the acorn council, and by extension these guards.

"They don't even know what that means" Silver said raising his head while simultaneously lowering his telekinetically glowing hand.

"Hmph. Sorry, bored is not the game i play!" Sonic exclaimed, backing up a bit and getting ready in a running stance.

"Nowhere to go pincushion. Your at the end of the line right now"

"Honestly, what is the council's problem?" Sonic muttered to himself as he broke into a full speed dash towards the force field.

"Do it twice shame on you hedgehog" One guard chuckled, believing they had eliminated all possible ways for Sonic to relinquish his excessively stored Sonic enjoyed the guards look of shock when they realized he was now running on the inside lining of the shield, around and away from them. The guards were ticked at this all the while Sonic was enjoying his victory, gently laughing as he ran around the city on the force field.

* * *

Silver had levitated chili dogs Tails had sent up to him after the first hour. Tails himself flew his iPod up to him after the third hour. And Amy threw a portable gaming system up to him at the fifth hour. However things went awry at the seventh hour. The councils rent-a-guards were shooting lasers at him starting then. Once again, the guards were ticked, Sonic was thrilled. This was the most fun he had all day after all. Sonic laugh to himself as he effortlessly and skillfully dodged the incoming fire, all the while never stopping his run. He didn't even realize that late hour or what his running had done. He had been running so fast that a twister had formed in the middle of the city, forming from the center of the shield.

"By order of the council we have warrant for your temporary arrest. You've disturbed the public peace with loud noises and high winds. Please desist your cyclone!" A guard yelled out via a magna phone.

*Really is there a no fun allowed policy in effect?* Sonic thought to himself as he jumped out of his sideways facing run and onto the road. For those standing nearby it certainly was an impressive feat. It cratered were he landed, yet he felt no aftershock. The commotion had attracted the attention of Silver and Tails, despite the late hour.

"You are not serious about this!" Sonic said standing up out of his landing crouch. Sonic stanced himself ready to run, but several guards surrounded him. "Don't add resisting arrest to the charges against you" It was only then he decided it was best to stand down, despite the fact he could easily escape, because the council was in the right apparently, somehow.

Sonic looked several of the guards in front of him straight in the eye, with a look that could've killed, and said "If Hamlin wants me, he can have me" And with that the guards escorted Sonic the hedgehog, hero of Mobius, off in handcuffs.

"What just happened?" Silver asked, in dire need of clarification of the reason for the predicament before them.

"Hamlin happened. After that? I haven't the faintest idea" Tails exclaimed, as he watched the person he considered his older brother disappear into the distance of the night.


End file.
